Um Livro antigo e os anões
thumb|left|400px“Sam, poderia nos contar a parábola do bom samaritano?”, perguntou o pastor responsável por entrevistar o jovem que desejava se tornar ministro. Sam começou a contá-la: “Um homem estava viajando de Jerusalém para Jericó e ele caiu no meio dos espinheiros. Aconteceu que ele perdeu o dinheiro. Então, ele se dirigiu à rainha de Sabá, e ela lhe deu mil talentos de ouro e uma centena de vestes. O homem tomou uma carruagem e dirigiu ferozmente. Enquanto ele dirigia, seu cabelo ficou preso numa árvore. Ele ficou pendurado lá muitos dias e os corvos trouxeram comida para ele comer e água para beber. Mais tarde, quando novamente estava faminto, ele comeu cinco pães e dois pequenos peixes. E uma noite, enquanto ele estava dormindo, pendurado ali, sua esposa Dalila veio e cortou seu cabelo, e ele caiu em um solo pedregoso. Nisso, começou a chover por quarenta dias e quarenta noites, até que ele entrou numa caverna e sobreviveu comendo gafanhotos e mel silvestre. Então, ele encontrou um servo de Deus que disse: ‘Venha jantar em minha casa’, mas ele começou a dar desculpas e respondeu: ‘Não, eu não vou. Casei-me com uma mulher e não posso ir.’ Após ter sido pressionado pelo servo de Deus, ele foi. Logo depois do jantar, ele se dirigiu para Jericó. Chegando lá, ele viu a rainha Jezabel sentada numa janela, no alto. Ela riu desse homem o que o fez ordenar: ‘Joguem essa mulher para baixo.’ Eles a jogaram. O homem novamente disse: ‘Joguem-na para baixo.’ E eles a jogaram de novo, setenta vezes sete. Os restos que sobraram encheram doze cestas. Então eles lhe perguntaram: ‘Na ressurreição, de quem ela será esposa?’” Apesar de criativa, essa não é a parábola do bom samaritano. Conhecimento superficial da Bíblia não era exatamente o problema desse jovem. Compreendê-la de maneira sensata e lógica era sua maior necessidade. Foi mais ou menos assim que imaginei os autores Alexandre Versignassi e Tiago Cordeiro, na matéria “A Bíblia como você nunca leu”, publicada na revista Superinteressante (junho de 2012). Sensatez e seriedade – e eu acrescentaria uma pitada de honestidade com os fatos – foi o que de fato não encontrei ao longo das páginas dessa reportagem. Isolar um texto do seu contexto literário e histórico é algo no mínimo perigoso e irresponsável. O respeitado arqueólogo agnóstico William G. Dever, em sua obra What the Biblical Writers Know and When Did They Know it? que os Autores Bíblicos Sabiam e Quando eles Ficaram Sabendo?, em tradução livre (Eisenbrauns, 2002), ataca ferozmente essa postura desconstrucionista de deixar o leitor com as rédeas do conteúdo lido, não o autor da obra. Esse comportamento tem sido visto em diversas áreas do saber, inclusive no que diz respeito à literatura sagrada judaico-cristã. Usando uma palavra do vocabulário religioso, gostaria de dizer que a matéria da Super pecou em três aspectos: Primeiro: muitos céticos e cristãos se esquecem de que as Escrituras foram produzidas há aproximadamente três milênios, foram escritas em outros idiomas (hebraico, aramaico e grego) e por pessoas com uma mentalidade bem diferente daquela a que estamos acostumados no mundo ocidental. O ateu Sam Harris pode ser um bom neurocientista, mas é alguém com pouquíssimo preparo para ser um intérprete bíblico, como pode visto em sua obra Carta a uma Nação Cristã (Cia. das Letras, 2007). Harris cometeu erros crassos comparando leis e regulamentos bíblicos com a sociedade pós-iluminista! Ciente desse tipo de comparação em seus dias, C. S. Lewis qualificou essa prática como “desdém cronológico”. Para que essas leis e regulamentos façam sentido, devemos compará-las com documentos do 3º e do 2º milênios antes de Cristo. Segundo: a necessidade de uma diferenciação entre descrever e prescrever. Dizer que Lameque teve duas mulheres (Gn 4:19) não sugere que os que creem na Bíblia como Palavra de Deus imitem esse procedimento. Nem que os relatos de relações incestuosas nas páginas do Antigo Testamento devam ser imitados por nós hoje. Podemos extrair princípios positivos e negativos de cada uma das histórias, mas isso não implica em imitar o comportamento de seus personagens. Com isso não estou querendo amenizar o conteúdo de certas porções das Escrituras que são chocantes, em alguns momentos, mas apenas ressaltar o que essas porções de fato são: narrativas. Terceiro: apesar de o título da matéria sugerir uma novidade nunca vista, muito já foi dito e escrito a respeito dos tópicos ali levantados, e é lamentável perceber como respeitados pesquisadores foram deixados de lado. Há pouco mais de um ano, foi lançada a obra Is God a Moral Monster? Making Sense the Old Testament God (Baker, 2011), de Paul Copan. São mais de duzentas páginas lidando com passagens difíceis do Antigo Testamento. Copan é cristão, mas será que automaticamente isso o desqualifica para ter suas opiniões contrastadas com as dos pesquisadores citados? Vejamos como essas três considerações nos ajudam a entender os questionamentos levantados pela matéria de Alexandre Versignassi e Tiago Cordeiro. Escravidão. Essa foi a primeira lei que Deus deu aos israelitas, quando eles saíram do Egito (cf. Êx 21:1-11). Na lei mosaica, sequestrar alguém para ser vendido como escravo era um crime punido com pena capital (Êx 21:16). Um escravo hebreu deveria trabalhar apenas seis anos para pagar sua dívida, sendo libertado no sétimo ano, sem pagar nada (Êx 21:2). Além disso, ele deveria receber de seu proprietário alguns animais e alimentos para recomeçar a vida (Dt 15:13, 14). Durante seu período de serviço, o(a) escravo(a) teria um dia de folga semanal, o sábado (Êx 20:10). Notou alguma diferença entre a escravidão bíblica e aquela mantida em nosso país, há alguns séculos? A diferença também é significativa quando comparamos essas passagens bíblicas com o famoso Código de Hamurabi, rei de Babilônia, no 18º século a.C. Se algum escravo fugisse, ele deveria ser morto; enquanto em Israel esse escravo deveria ser protegido (Dt 23:15, 16). Proteger um escravo fugitivo, em Babilônia, era uma grande ofensa, também punida com morte, como evidenciado nas leis 15-20 do referido código. Alguém pode questionar o motivo pelo qual Deus não aboliu a escravidão entre os israelitas. Lembre-se de que eles estavam inseridos numa cultura impregnada dessa prática. Mesmo que Deus a abolisse, isso não mudaria a forma como eles pensavam. A título de ilustração, imagine o árduo processo cultural para tornar a Arábia Saudita em uma democracia! Mesmo que essa mudança fosse feita, ainda levaria um bom tempo até que a mentalidade da nação fosse mudada. No entanto, a legislação israelita oferecia um tratamento muito mais humano para os escravos, colocando escravo e senhor em pé de igualdade (cf. Jó 31:13-15). No livro Is God a Moral Monster?, Copan se demora nesse assunto, demonstrando as diferenças positivas dessa atividade em Israel com o restante do Antigo Oriente Médio. Juros. A matéria cita uma passagem inexistente: Deuteronômio 23:30. O texto correto é Deuteronômio 23:20, onde lemos: “Ao estrangeiro emprestarás com juros, porém a teu irmão não emprestarás com juros para que o Senhor, teu Deus, te abençoe em todos os teus empreendimentos na terra a qual passas a possuir.” A primeira impressão do texto é óbvia: “bênção” como resultado de um tratamento de exploração para um não israelita. O que os articulistas se esqueceram de notar é que o termo hebraico para estrangeiro, nessa passagem, é nokri, que está relacionado com alguém que estava em Israel para fazer negócios e não para viver nessa nação, como é o caso do vocábulo ger, também traduzido como estrangeiro na maioria das versões bíblicas. Em outras palavras, para aqueles que estavam em Israel com propósitos monetários, deveriam ser cobrados juros. Uma séria introdução para o assunto das finanças na Bíblia pode ser lida em Nem Riqueza, Nem Pobreza: As posses segundo a teologia bíblica (Esperança, 2009), escrita por Craig Blomberg, do Denver Theological Seminary, nos EUA. Vinho. Existem várias palavras para vinho nas línguas originais do Antigo e do Novo Testamentos. Realmente, não é tão simples estabelecer com precisão quando a Bíblia está falando do puro suco de uva ou do vinho (fermentado). No entanto, de acordo com o erudito em Novo Testamento D. A. Carson, da Trinity Evangelical Divinty School, se alguém deseja ter uma ideia de como era tomar vinho nos tempos bíblicos, é necessário diluir uma medida de vinho em duas de água. É por isso que o Apocalipse faz menção da taça da ira de Deus “sem mistura” (Ap 14:8). Essa era a prática comum nos dias de Cristo. Quando não havia essa mistura e o vinho era bebido puro, era considerado “bebida forte”, como aparece em diversas passagens bíblicas. No caso da Santa Ceia, a última refeição de Jesus com Seus discípulos, o que temos ali era suco de uva, já que naquele mesmo dia teve início a festa dos pães asmos, ou sem fermento, em que qualquer alimento ou bebida fermentada deveria ser retirado da casa dos israelitas por uma semana. Sendo judeu, dificilmente podemos imaginar Jesus tomando algo como nosso vinho tinto naquela ocasião. Sexualidade. Para aqueles que afirmam a Bíblia tem uma visão estreita sobre a sexualidade, sugiro a leitura de Cântico dos Cânticos. Trata-se de um longo poema que descreve o amor entre um rei, isto é, Salomão, e sua amada, carregado de um belo simbolismo erótico. Ao longo dos oito capítulos, não se encontra em lugar algum a ideia do sexo para procriação, apenas como fonte de prazer. Esse conteúdo “surpreendente” levou diversos teólogos cristãos a fazerem uma leitura alegórica do livro, tentando, assim, apresentar um relacionamento entre Deus (o rei) e Sua igreja (a esposa). Após a reforma protestante no século 16, o livro de Cantares começou a ser analisado como ele é de fato: um poema amoroso. Uma excelente introdução ao assunto da sexualidade no Antigo Testamento por ser vista em The Flame of Yahweh: Sexuality in the Old Testament (Hendrickson, 2007), escrito por Richard Davidson, da Universidade Andrews (EUA). A imagem da sexualidade que se obtém das páginas da Bíblia Hebraica foi sumarizada por Davidson nestes cinco itens: (1) a sexualidade foi criada por Deus; (2) a sexualidade é para casais; (3) a sexualidade representa igualdade; (4) a sexualidade é fonte de prazer; (5) a sexualidade revela a imagem de Deus. A influência católica a que fomos expostos não nos permite observar esses tópicos com naturalidade. No entanto, cada um desses assuntos pode ser apreciado numa leitura natural dessa obra de Salomão e dos dois capítulos iniciais de Gênesis. Poligamia. Se essa (acima) é a imagem da sexualidade nas páginas da Bíblia, o que fazer com aqueles textos em que lemos sobre Davi e Salomão tendo várias mulheres? O exemplo citado na Super é o mais gritante: o harém de Salomão contava com setecentas mulheres (1Rs 11:3). A passagem também menciona que ele tinha trezentas concubinas. De acordo com James Hoffmeier, respeitado egiptólogo também da Trinity Evangelical Divinity School, nos EUA, quando um rei enviava sua filha para se casar com outro monarca, era comum enviar algumas servas com a noiva. Essa prática é recorrente nos tabletes de Tell-el-Amarna, descobertos no Egito, no século 19. É bem provável que estejamos vendo essa prática na vida de Salomão. Independentemente disso, o fato é que uma leitura atenta das narrativas de homens que se envolveram na prática da poligamia demonstra não somente a desaprovação divina, mas também os fracassos resultantes. As histórias de heróis bíblicos que se aventuraram nessa prática, entre eles Abrãao, Jacó, Esáu, Gideão, Davi e o próprio Salomão, registram consequências desastrosas para os filhos e as gerações posteriores. É prudente se lembrar de que a frase “o homem segundo o coração de Deus” aplicada a Davi (1Sm 13:14), foi dada num período em que esse personagem provavelmente nem sequer era casado. Em momento algum os autores bíblicos endossaram a prática promíscua de Davi e dos homens citados anteriormente. Homossexualidade. Mesmo se Davi tivesse tido relações íntimas com seu amigo Jônatas – o que não concordo –, é preciso se lembrar de que, pelo fato de a Bíblia narrar um incidente, isso não significa que ela o aprove. O motivo pelo qual as Escrituras mantêm opinião contrária às práticas homossexuais é simples: sexualidade é algo sagrado. Não podemos violá-la. Esse é o mesmo motivo pelo qual as Escrituras se opõem ao racismo: nossa etnia é sagrada, fomos feitos à imagem e semelhança de Deus (Gn 1:26). Remover o fundamento que se opõe à homossexualidade é também remover o fundamento segundo o qual não existem diferenças entre raças. Puro e impuro. As leis de pureza e impureza não foram uma invenção da religião israelita. O acadêmico adventista Roy Gane, que estudou sob a tutela do falecido rabino Jacob Milgrom, uma das maiores autoridades sobre o livro de Levítico, demonstra claramente esse tipo de legislação ritual em todo o território do Antigo Oriente Médio em sua obra The NVI Application Commentary Leviticus and Numbers: From the biblical text... to contemparary life (Zondervan, 2004). De acordo com Gane, essas leis estavam relacionadas com vida (pureza) e morte (impureza). Tudo o que lembra morte, isto é, emissão de sangue, sêmen, tocar em um cadáver, lepra, etc. era considerado impureza. O Deus bíblico age de acordo com a realidade daqueles para quem Ele Se revela. Em lugar de simplesmente encerrar as práticas de sacrifícios, Ele instituiu um objetivo para o qual todos os sacrifícios de animais apontariam a partir daquele momento. A religião israelita era uma religião ritualística, e, como tal, encontrou seu cumprimento no ministério e na morte de Jesus Cristo, para quem quase todos os regulamentos apontavam. Valorização da mulher. Ao contrário do que a matéria da Super apresentou, a Bíblia coloca a mulher numa posição elevada. Apenas a título de ilustração, ela é criada em igualdade com o homem, como evidenciado na expressão hebraica ‘ezer kenegdo (“auxiliadora idônea”, Gn 2:18), dando a ideia de um parte correspondente. Em Provérbios 31, a mulher é apresentada como desenvolvendo atividades de extrema importância, como escolha de um terreno para compra. No livro de Jó, onde há elementos linguísticos, geográficos e históricos que situam os eventos narrados durante o fim do 3º milênio a.C., as filhas de Jó recebem uma herança, assim como os filhos. Isso é inédito para aquela época. Jó está em desacordo com as leis da época, mas age como Deus agiria: com igualdade. No Novo Testamento, a situação é ainda mais clara. A valorização da mulher por parte do fundador do cristianismo é algo fascinante. Em João 4, Ele conversa com uma mulher à luz do dia, prática essa totalmente desencorajada naquela sociedade. No relato de Sua ressurreição, a primeira pessoa a encontrá-Lo ressuscitado é uma mulher, Maria Madalena. O testemunho de uma mulher não era sequer levado a sério num tribunal, como atesta o historiador judeu do 1º século d.C. Flávio Josefo. Mesmo assim, a pessoa a quem Jesus resolveu Se mostrar após o evento que Lhe garantiu a vitória sobre a morte foi uma mulher. Dizer que as mulheres deviam ser submissas aos maridos (Ef 5:22) é apenas uma parte da verdade. Existe uma responsabilidade masculina: “Maridos, amai vossa mulher, como também Cristo amou a igreja e a Si mesmo Se entregou por ela” (Ef 5:25). Não há espaço para um comportamento tirânico por parte do homem. O respeito da esposa pelo marido deve ser balanceado com o amor incondicional do esposo pela esposa. Dificilmente pode-se ver machismo aqui. A publicação desse artigo da Super me fez lembrar de uma história. C. S. Lewis, no livro A Última Batalha, o último da sua obra As Crônicas de Nárnia, descreve a maior crise já enfrentada pelos narnianos. Uma falsa representação de Aslam, o Grande Rei, minava a esperança no coração dos moradores de Nárnia. No entanto, o rei Tilian e duas crianças vindas de Londres estavam dispostos a lutar pela liberdade daquele país. Quando eles viram um grupo de anões sendo levados como escravos, renderam os guardas que os levavam e puseram em liberdade os prisioneiros. Em lugar de um sentimento de gratidão e da prontidão de lutar pelo verdadeiro Aslam, os anões se tornaram céticos quanto à existência do Leão. O que se ouviu foram frases carregadas de desprezo e indiferença em relação Àquele que fundara Nárnia. Apenas um dos anões se uniu ao grupo do rei Tilian. No fim da história, quando o próprio Aslam se revela, esses mesmos anões conseguem se tornar mais céticos. Belas violetas para eles são como palha. O local paradisíaco em que eles estão é somente escuridão na mente deles. Finalmente, o Leão lhes oferece um maravilhoso banquete, mas, ao comerem, pensavam estar comendo capim e bebendo água suja tirada do cocho de um jumento. Reclamações, injúrias era tudo o que eles conseguiam dizer. “Eles não nos deixarão ajudá-los”, disse Aslam. “Preferem a astúcia à crença”. Os anões de Nárnia se parecem com a nossa sociedade ocidental. Não foi uma cosmovisão panteísta ou naturalista que nos trouxe ao patamar em que nos encontramos de tolerância e igualdade. O único fundamento que poderia ter proporcionado essa moldura moral que temos hoje é o teísmo judaico-cristão. Liberdade de consciência não foi uma contribuição do Iluminismo, mas, sim, da Reforma protestante do século 16. Mesmo assim, muitos se tornam vorazes combatentes da fé cristã e, como britadeiras, desejam destruir o fundamento sobre o qual estão em pé. O jornalista Matthew Parris, ateu e homossexual, foi claro em um dos seus artigos no jornal britânico The Times, afirmando que a África precisa de Deus. Quem sabe, em breve, vejamos alguém com essa sinceridade dizendo que nossa nação precisa de Deus. (Luiz Gustavo Assis é bacharel em teologia e pastor adventista em Porto Alegre, RS; artigo preparado para o blog Criacionismo.com.br)